


i'm in love with the shape of you

by movingforthesakeofmotion



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Just so much smut, Smut, i mean i would say i'm sorry but i'm not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/movingforthesakeofmotion/pseuds/movingforthesakeofmotion
Summary: The many times Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann couldn't resist each other, and the many times Erin Gilbert and Jillian Holtzmann realize there's something between them they can't explain.Rated E for a reason y'all, SMUT CENTRAL.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyyyyy guess who's back with dat smut? DIS BOOIIIIIII.  
> I'm the worst, ignore me.  
> If you like this, go check out my other fic I'm currently working on! It's the complete opposite of this and will break your heart! :D

“Holtzmann?”

Jillian Holtzmann never considered her room to be acoustic, for sounds to echo off the walls so loudly, but when Erin whispers her name in the dark, her words seem to bounce of the walls for an eternity, fading only when Holtzmann shifts slightly and clears her throat.

“Yeah?” Her voice cracks from lack of use, and also from the emotion building in her as Erin’s hand suddenly snakes out and wraps around her wrist before gliding down to intertwine their fingers.

“We can’t do this again.” Holtzmann closes her eyes, lets the words wash over her, tries not to let them affect her as she feels the moisture build in her eyes.

“Why not?” 

“We work together, Holtzmann, we…we just can’t.” She knew that was the main reason, knew that the reason this could never happen between them was because they were colleagues at the end of the day, and a relationship would only complicate things. But she can’t help but feel like the a failure, can’t help but feel her incompetence is the reason Erin is saying this, is the reason Erin had been avoiding her for the last ten minutes while she tried to gain her breath back after moaning and writhing on the bed underneath her for the last hour.

_Ugh, don’t think about how good it was, it’s only gonna make you feel more like shit._

This was just a drunken mistake. A ‘we had a tiring day at work, we busted four ghosts, we’re exhausted, let’s get drunk and oops we did and now we’re naked and fucking each other’ mistake.

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah, if that’s what you want.”

The silence that meets her answer says it all. 

*******************

“We can’t do this.” Erin breathes, pulling herself away from Holtzmann’s lips and gasping when she pushes her against the wall and reattaches herself instead to Erin’s neck, biting down on her pulse point harshly before sucking the skin gently.

“Then why did you pull me in here and kiss me like that?” Holtzmann whispers, pulling herself away from Erin’s neck with a loud pop before she peppers her jaw with open mouthed kisses. Erin groans and pushes her body against Holtzmann’s eagerly.

“Because I can’t stop thinking about fucking you.” It’s Holtzmann’s turn to groan now, her body shaking as Erin pushes her off and fixes her clothes, breathing deeply as she shakes her head and swallows loudly.

“We can’t. We’re in a public restaurant, anyone could walk in at any point...”

“That’s half the fun.” Holtzmann teases, cocking an eyebrow at her, and Erin closes her eyes and Holtzmann hears a slight whimper escape her before she bites down on her bottom lip.

“I...we...” Holtzmann steps forward, and Erin reaches out, interlacing their fingers as Holtzmann leans forward until their foreheads touch, both of them breathing deeply and Holtzmann decides to be bold and flicks her tongue out lightly, brushing against Erin’s lower lip, and Holtzmann can feel the way her body shakes as a soft cry escapes her.

“Fuck, we shouldn’t...”

“We shouldn’t.”

“I can’t...”

“You’re right, we can’t.” Holtzmann nods against her, and Erin suddenly grips her shoulder and is pushing her back into the stall of the bathroom, shutting it behind her and locking it before grabbing Holtzmann by the collar of her leather jacket and kissing her like it’s the last time their lips will ever meet. 

“You have to be quiet.” Erin whispers against her as she shoves her against the brick wall, causing Holtzmann to bite down on her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain as Erin unbuckles Holtzmann’s belt and pops the button of her jeans open.

“Is that even possible?” Holtzmann groans as Erin unzips and pulls her jeans down swiftly before sinking down to her knees, and the sight has Holtzmann’s head spinning and her heart pounding loudly in her ears.

“Jesus Christ, Erin...”

“Shhh...” Erin pulls Holtzmann’s boxers down and her tongue immediately swipes out for a taste, and Holtzmann is gripping the hook on the door of the stall for support, a whimper escaping her as she bites down on her lip to stop herself from crying out. 

“Erin, fuck...” She moves and looks up at Holtzmann with a smirk.

“Quiet.” And then her tongue is pushing hard at her entrance before moving up toward her clit and Holtzmann’s fingers tangle in Erin’s hair, nails digging into her scalp and causing Erin to hiss in pleasure as she moves her hands to Holtzmann’s lower back to push her forward into her mouth more, nails digging and scraping down her backside and Holtzmann has nothing to ground her, nothing to hold on to as she squirms and shakes, Erin the only thing holding her up as that familiar feeling of pure euphoria begins to build in her lower body.

She bites down so hard on her lower lip that she breaks the skin and the metallic taste of blood fills her taste buds, but it’s all but forgotten as she groans despite her efforts to not make noise as she comes hard, her legs shaking uncontrollably and Erin’s tongue still insistent on her clit as she grips the hook on the wall so hard, it squeaks from the pressure. 

She almost collapses as her climax ends, her body unable to hold itself up as Erin licks her clean, causing a shiver to run up her spine until she pulls her boxers and her pants back up and stands.

“Erin, fuck...”

“Shh...” She kisses her, lips gentle and Holtzmann pulls away as Erin sighs against her and intertwines their hands gently.

“Erin, we need to talk about this.” 

She’s silent, her eyes closed as she breathes heavily, and then she’s pulling away, hands escaping Holtzmann’s grasp as she opens the stall door and leaves without a word, leaving Holtzmann a trembling and shaking mess behind her.

***************************

She’s distracted.

It’s almost 97 degrees Fahrenheit, a heatwave striking New York out of nowhere and the Ghostbusters are exhausted, sweaty and still hard at work.

Holtzmann had unclipped her overalls and pushed them down to her waist long ago, her tank top riding up and her arms covered in sweat as she unscrews the faraday cage from Patty’s pack.

But she can’t concentrate.

There’s over four fans upstairs in the lab, all of them on and blowing wind gently at her, but it’s hot and that’s not why she’s distracted.

She’s distracted because Erin is sitting at the desk across from the lab, her hair up in a loose bun as she huffs away the strands falling around her face. Her eyes are boring into her work, her brows furrowed in concentration, but Holtzmann’s eyes are trailing down to her exposed legs.

She never in a million years thought she would see Erin Gilbert in denim booty shorts, but there she is, sitting on the desk with her long legs crossed on top of it as she lounges back on the chair with her book in her hands, twirling a piece of her hair in her fingers and Holtzmann can see the sweat glistening on her tan arms and...

_Fuck._

Holtzmann drops her screwdriver and picks it up hastily, but the damage is done. Erin looks up from her work and looks at her with a raised eyebrow, and Holtzmann grins sheepishly.

“Sorry.”  
Erin purses her lips, and Holtzmann can see the debate happening in her mind as her eyes slowly trail back down to her book before moving back up over it to look at Holtzmann intently.

Holtzmann decides to make the most of it and grabs a towel from the benchtop, wiping her sweaty forehead with it as she pushes her goggles up to her forehead.

“You’re doing that on purpose.” Erin calls out.

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“I’m not doing anything.” Holtzmann says, grinning widely. Erin growls under her breath before setting her book down on the table.

“Holtzmann.”

“What?”

“We can’t.”

“Can’t what?”

“You know what. It’s gone far enough, we’ve already...twice now, and we can’t again.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Erin.”

“The others are downstairs as well, they’ll hear us.”

“Sounds like you’re trying to convince yourself there, Gilbert.” 

“Holtz...” Erin’s voice cracks, and Holtzmann knows she’s got her, but she bites back her grin.

“What, I’m just standing here working, Erin.”

“Stop doing it like that, then.”

“Like what?”

“All sexy and...and sweaty and...” She trails off, Holtzmann makes eye contact with her and Erin almost breaks the chair with how violently she jumps out of it and dashes across the room, and Holtzmann just manages to set down her tools before Erin is crashing her lips against Holtzmann’s desperately, pushing her back towards the beds in the far corner of the lab that they use when they can’t be bothered to go home for the night.

“Fuck, why can’t I resist you?” Erin growls, kissing her way down Holtzmann’s neck as they go.

“I’m irresistible, what can I say?” Holtzmann gasps out, and Erin goes to push her down onto the bed, but Holtzmann shakes her head and twists them around until she’s pushing Erin back down onto the bed, her back slamming against the mattress as Holtzmann climbs on top of her and straddles her.

“Nuh uh. My turn.” She leans down, kissing Erin’s lips roughly and tugging on her lower lip before moving down to her neck, and Erin groans.

“Holtzmann, the others...”

“Downstairs. I know. You better be quiet then.” Erin whimpers at the thought as Holtzmann’s fingers toy with them of her shirt before she pulls it up and over her head, throwing it behind her without a care.

“This. Off.” She says, tugging on Erin’s bra strap. Erin arches her back off the bed and Holtzmann unclips it with two fingers before pulling it off and throwing it to join her shirt. She palms Erin’s breasts, tongue gliding down to the skin between them and Erin is squirming beneath her as she kisses and licks her way down to Erin’s ribs, nipping them gently before she unbuttons the denim booty shorts with her teeth.

“Did you seriously think dressing like this wasn’t gonna make me want to fuck you?” Holtzmann says huskily, and Erin gasps as she pulls the shorts down roughly.

“It’s hot.” She manages to gasp out.

“I’ve seen you wear denim jeans at a night club packed with people, that’s bullshit, sweetheart.” Holtzmann growls. She curls a finger into the waistband of Erin’s underwear, and she pulls them down, her lips pressing kisses to Erin’s thighs as she removes them and when Erin spreads her legs for her, Holtzmann groans and takes a second to compose herself.

“You’re killing me, Gilbert.” She breathes, resting her head against Erin’s thigh, and she looks down at Holtzmann with a smirk.

“You’ve been killing me for the last three hours. Did you seriously think you were fooling anyone with your attire, either?” Holtzmann grins before gripping Erin’s calves and pulling her forward until her legs are dangling off the bed. She hooks them over her shoulders, and Erin’s fingers are already digging into the sheets as she shakes with anticipation.

“Holtzmann.”

“Yeah?” 

“I can’t be quiet.” 

“Why not?”

“Because I’ve been wanting this for weeks, fuck, Holtz-.”

“Hey guys!” Holtzmann freezes, and Erin looks at her with wide eyes as they hear footsteps climbing up the stairs.

“Fuck-.”

“Stay!” Holtzmann pulls away from Erin and points a finger at her to stay before running to the stairs like a madwoman.

“Yeah?” She says breathlessly once she reaches the top. Patty cocks an eyebrow at her and stops midway up the stairs.

“Abby and I are heading out to get some food so we can go somewhere with air conditioning. Kevin’s coming with us. Y’all wanna come?” Holtzmann frowns, then calls out.

“Erin, you wanna go out to lunch?” 

She’s quiet for a few seconds.

“Um...no?”

“Looks like we’ll pass, Pattycakes. We’re getting close on finishing off some work, don’t want to lose our mojo.” 

“Aight. We’ll bring you back something.” 

“Ooh, get me-.”

“Girl I know what you like.” Patty says, chuckling. Erin winks at her and she makes her way back down the stairs, and Holtzmann waits for the telltale echo of the Firehouse door shutting before she runs back to Erin, who is looking at her with wide eyes.

“That was close.”

“It was.”

“See, this is why we can’t do this!” Holtzmann’s heart plummets, but Erin’s cheeks are still flushed, and her eyes are still looking Holtzmann up and down, and she doesn’t say a word, just falls down to her knees in front of her, and Erin closes her eyes and shakes her head.

“We can’t.” She whispers.

“You’ve said that before.” Holtzmann leans in, presses a kiss to her knee, and Erin whimpers.

“Holtz...” Her lips trail up to her thigh now, and Erin tangles her fingers in Holtzmann’s hair before she flops back down onto the mattress with a groan. Holtzmann can’t help but grin as she hooks Erin’s legs over her shoulders once more.

“Now you don’t have to be quiet, either.” 

Erin groans loudly at her words and Holtzmann’s tongue sets to work, drawing a figure eight around Erin’s clit, the pressure going from hard to gentle until she’s wet enough for Holtzmann to gently set her legs down from her shoulders and stand.

“Clothes. Off.” Erin gasps out. Holtzmann quickly shoves her overalls down and kicks them off before pulling her tank top off her body, and as soon as she climbs on top of Erin, she reaches behind her and unclips her bra, pulling it off her before pulling her down on top of her.

“I’m not done.” Holtzmann breathes against her lips, and Holtzmann pushes two fingers into Erin roughly, and she gasps, nails digging and dragging down Holtzmann’s back, causing her to hiss in pain as she begins pushing her fingers into and against Erin’s g-spot, her thumb rubbing against Erin’s clit and Erin is a mess beneath her, her head thrown back and her body arching up into Holtzmann’s as she presses kisses against her neck, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat that’s covering her body in a slick sheen, and Erin’s moans only grow louder as she gets closer.

“Don’t stop, don’t stop!” She gasps out, and Holtzmann only goes harder and faster, and when her teeth close around the skin at the bottom of Erin’s ear, she digs her nails into Holtzmann’s lower back as she arches her hips up so Holtzmann hits a different, deeper part of her and she comes hard, her eyes squeezes shut and her mouth open in a silent scream as Holtzmann feels her walls clench around her fingers. 

She finally relaxes down onto the bed after almost a full minute, soft moans escaping her as Holtzmann pulls her fingers out of her gently. She grabs a tissue from the bedside table, cleans her hand thoroughly before moving back to lay on top of Erin gently. She brushes Erin’s bangs away from her sweaty forehead before leaning down to press their foreheads together.

“That...”

“Can’t happen again.” Holtzmann feels the air leave her body.

“I was gonna say ‘was amazing’, but...”

“We can’t do this, fuck...” And with that, Erin jumps up, pushing Holtzmann off her gently and picking her clothes up before running into the bathroom, once again leaving Holtzmann behind in confusion.

*********************************

The sound of knocking at her door has Holtzmann staring at it in confusion for the longest time before there’s more knocking and she stands, walking over to it and opening it.

Her breath catches when she sees Erin standing before her, eyes wide and filled with a fire Holtzmann has never seen before.

“Uh, hi?” Holtzmann says, confusion settling in and Erin smiles.

“I remembered how to get here from last time.”

“Oh.” Holtzmann says, acting as if she'd forgotten that time had ever happened when the truth is Erin's scent has been embedded in her sheets since then, clouding her senses and leaving her restless every night since then. She steps aside to let Erin in. She walks in slowly, and Holtzmann is itching to touch her, but instead she closes the door and shoves her hands into her pockets.

“So what brings you here?” Erin bites her lip and looks at her.

“I wanted to apologize for the other day. I keep doing this to you, I keep just walking away and I shouldn’t, I should talk to you about this, all of this, but I just...I keep getting scared-.”

“What’s the real reason you’re here, Erin?” Holtzmann wants to have this conversation with her more than anything, but Erin is fidgeting, her fist clenching and unclenching and Holtzmann knows why she’s here.

They can talk later.

Erin chuckles before she closes her eyes and lets out a deep breath.

“That obvious, huh?” 

“Yup. And I should say no. I shouldn’t be letting you use me for sex like this, but truth is, I’m just as horny and the second I opened my door and saw you all I can think about is pushing you against that wall and fucking you until you can’t move-.” Erin groans and Holtzmann barely finishes her sentence before Erin is jumping at her, arms wrapping around her neck and Holtzmann suddenly has the strength of the Hulk as she lifts Erin up into her arms and wraps her legs around her waist, carrying her toward her bedroom and slamming her down onto the bed. 

Erin is clawing at her, hands desperately ripping her clothes off and Holtzmann groans as Erin unclasps her bra.

“We do really need to talk about this.” Erin breathes as Holtzmann shoves her down onto the bed.

“We do.” She agrees, kissing her breathlessly before pulling her top off and she groans when she sees Erin isn’t wearing a bra.  
“You came prepared.” She manages to whimper out. Erin grins.

“Shut up and put that tongue of yours to work, Jillian.” Holtzmann growls at the use of her first name, but attacks Erin’s neck with new vigor as she slides her hand down Erin’s pants.

“Wanna try something?” She whispers, fingers stroking Erin’s clit gently. Erin gasps against her lips and nods.

“What did you have in mind?” Holtzmann grins and moves over to her drawer, pulling out a strap on and a small pink dildo. Erin groans and nods so hard, her head feels like it’s about to fall off, and Holtzmann quickly undresses until she’s naked before stepping into the strap on and adjusting the straps and Erin shakes her head.

“I never thought I would be into this, but I am...I am so into this, fuck...” Holtzmann chuckles as she makes her way over to Erin, who immediately spreads her legs wide and Holtzmann crawls in between them, tongue immediately moving to Erin’s clit. She moans and lies back against the bed, and when Holtzmann feels her hips beginning to buck, she pulls her mouth away with a pop and lines herself up.

“Tell me if it hurts, okay?” Erin nods, but her legs wrap around Holtzmann’s lower back and Holtzmann moves her hips forward, and Erin groans, hands gripping Holtzmann’s sides as she pushes in gently.

“Okay?” Erin lets out a deep breath and nods.

“Keep going.”

“You sure?”

“Fuck, yes.” Holtzmann pushes until she’s all the way in, her hips colliding with Erin’s and Erin’s cheeks flush as she lets out a gasp.

“Oh my god.”

“Erin, I need you to communicate.”

“Do it, please, fuck, do it-.” Holtzmann wastes no time, pulling out of her before slamming back into her and Erin bites down on her lip and throws her head back as she groans in pleasure.

It doesn’t take long at all. Holtzmann thrusts into her hard, and Erin’s scratching down her back so hard, Holtzmann grabs her hands and pins them above her head, using only her hips to thrust into Erin, who is completely breathless beneath her.

“New position?” Holtzmann breathes out, and Erin just nods, unable to form words as Holtzmann pulls out of her, the toy slick with her juices and Holtzmann’s about to ask her what she wants when Erin looks at the footboard. She looks at Holtzmann and raises an eyebrow before she jumps off the bed and stands in front of it. Holtzmann’s mouth is watering at this point, and she almost dies right on the spot when Erin bends over it, her hips flush against it.

“That’s not comfortable.” She manages to gasp out. Erin frowns and nods.

“I know, but have you got a better idea-.” Holtzmann grabs her, kissing her roughly and pulls her over to the dresser that lines up right with Erin’s hips, and she grins against Holtzmann before bending over it, hands gripping the sides of it as she looks back at Holtzmann with a look that Holtzmann will never forget.

She lines herself up against before pushing in, and Erin grips the dresser so tight, it makes a cracking sound.

“Don’t break my furniture.” Holtzmann breathes, leaning down and pressing a kiss to her back.

“Fuck, Holtz...” Holtzmann pulls out before pushing back into her roughly, and the sound that escapes Erin is animalistic, and Holtzmann pushes harder, thrusting into her with new found energy as Erin groans and screams beneath her, and when her legs begin shaking uncontrollably, Holtzmann pulls out of her, spins her around and pushes her back first down onto the dresser, her mouth moving to Erin’s clit and sucking and within seconds, with her hands gripping Holtzmann’s hair, she comes hard, a scream escaping her as Holtzmann brings her down with gentle licks as her hands grope Erin’s breasts. Erin’s hands move over hers, gripping her wrists as she finally relaxes against the dresser and Holtzmann pulls away and looks down at her. She wraps an arm around Holtzmann’s neck and pulls herself up, coming face to face with the woman who just gave her the best orgasm she’s ever had.

“Are you gonna tell me we can’t do this again?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No.”

“What are you gonna say instead?” Erin grins before touching the strap on around Holtzmann’s waist.

“Your turn.”

**********************************

“Thank god there’s no windows up here.”

“Sure, no one can see you, but the others are downstairs so they can still hear you, baby.” 

“I’d rather they hear me than someone see my butt naked ass-shit, Erin!” 

“Shh!” Erin pulls her fingers out as Holtzmann readjusts herself on top of her desk before wrapping her arms around Erin’s neck.

“I don’t know why you needed me naked.” Holtzmann huffs.

“So I could do this.” Erin presses her lips to Holtzmann’s breasts before licking them gently as she pushes two fingers back into Holtzmann, who shivers and bites back a whine as Erin strokes her g-spot.

“You still wanna complain?”

“N-No.”

“Good girl.” A shiver runs up Holtzmann again at those words and Erin leans in and bites down on her earlobe and without warning, Holtzmann explodes against her hand as she bites down on Erin’s shoulder to stop herself from crying out. 

“Oh my god.” She breathes. Erin grins and leans in to kiss her-

“Erin?” She freezes at the sound of Abby’s voice, and then footsteps are echoing up the stairs and in less than a second, Holtzmann is out of her arms and running into the bathroom faster than the Flash, and Erin hastily kicks Holtzmann’s clothes under her desk just as Abby reaches the top.

“Hey!” She says breathlessly, and Abby cocks an eyebrow at her.

“Are you okay? I was hearing weird noises up here.” 

“Ah yeah, sorry, it’s something Holtz is working on.”

“Where is she?”

“Bathroom.” Erin says, smiling even though her heart is pounding in her ears. Abby nods before she suddenly turns to go back down the stairs.

“Well, we’re gonna get lunch soon, if you guys wanna come.” 

“I’ll let Holtz know when she gets out.”

“Thanks.” She walks back down the stairs and Erin lets out a sigh of relief. Holtzmann opens the door a crack, and Erin nods. She opens it fully, and Erin looks her naked body up and down.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone run that fast.”

*******************************

“Holtzmann?”

“Yeah?” 

“Why can’t I stop myself from doing this?” Erin breathes, her lips pressing against Holtzmann’s neck. 

“You have no self control? Fuck...” Holtzmann whines as Erin bites down on her pulse.

“We seriously shouldn’t be doing this.” Erin whispers, and something in Holtzmann suddenly cracks.

“Erin. Look at me.” Erin pulls away from her and looks up at her, resting her forehead against Holtzmann’s, her eyes filled with lust as she suddenly brushes her fingers against Holtzmann’s jaw gently.

“Holtz...”

“Don’t tell me this is a mistake. One time, sure....two times, maybe...the amount of times we’ve done it, definitely not.” Erin pulls away from her and shakes her head.

“I know, I’m trying so hard to stop this, but I...fuck, this goes against everything in the rule books, Holtz.”

“What, sleeping with your co-worker? Everyone does that.” Holtzmann says, rolling her eyes. 

“I already tried something with someone I work with and it didn’t go so well.” Erin says, sighing. 

“That’s because Phil was a douchelord, and to be honest, I’m a little upset you’re comparing me to him.” 

“I’m not comparing you to him.”

“Then what is it?”

“I can’t stop wanting you, Holtzmann. All I can think about is you, and your brilliant mind and, fuck, your amazing fucking body, and I’ve never...I’ve never felt like this about anyone before.” Tears fall from the corners of Erin’s eyes, and Holtzmann brushes them away with her thumb gently. 

“You think I don’t feel the same way?” 

“I know you do. There’s no way we’d be doing what we’re doing if we didn’t feel this way about each other, Holtzmann, I know that.” She says, chuckling.

“So what’s stopping us?”

“Nothing, apparently.” Erin says, and Holtzmann chuckles.

“Well, like you said, we can’t resist each other. So why not just make this official?” Erin bites her lip.

“What will the others say?”

“If I know Abby and Patty, which I do, they’ll probably say something along the lines of ‘fucking finally!’ You think they haven’t noticed there’s something between us, too?” Erin’s eyes widen in surprise and she opens her mouth to say something, but Holtzmann shakes her head and presses a finger to her lips.

“Shh...What I’m trying to say is, we both want this, so why are we denying ourselves something that’s clearly magical? We fit together, Erin. You know it, and I know it. There’s something there that’s unexplainable, not just physically, either. It’s a connection. So we can either keep fucking each other behind our friend’s backs, or we can actually be true to ourselves and just...give it a try.” Holtzmann can feel tears welling in her eyes now, and Erin smiles and leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before she suddenly bites down on her lower lip.

“To be honest, I’ve kinda been getting a kick outta fucking each other behind Abby and Patty’s backs.” Holtzmann’s eyes widen in surprise, and Erin grins.

“Really?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re not pulling my leg?”

“No.” Holtzmann lets out a deep breath...and grins.

“Yeah, me too, actually.” 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe...we can keep doing this for like another week or so?” Holtzmann’s grin is so wide now, she feels like her cheeks are about to fall out as Erin begins finishing what she starting, kissing her way down Holtzmann's neck.

“You’re my kinda kinky, Erin Gilbert.” Erin chuckles against her skin.

“You’re realizing this now? After I let you fuck me with a strap on?”

“We’re so doing that again by the way.” 

“Your place, or mine?”

“Erin Gilbert!”

*********************

A few weeks later, Erin and Holtzmann decide it’s time to face the music, and the two of them join hands at the top of the stairs and descend them, both of them giddy with excitement as they come to a stop at the bottom to see Abby and Patty in the living room watching TV with Kevin at their feet, Patty playing with his hair gently.

“Uh, guys, we have to tell you something.” They all look up at them, their eyes going from their faces to their hands and, at pretty much the exact same time, all three of them groan.

“Finally!” They chant, Abby throwing her hands up in exasperation, Patty rolling her eyes and mumbling about ‘they think we didn’t know like we stupid’ under her breath and Kevin grinning up at them widely. Holtzmann grins and looks at Erin before throwing her a wink.

“Told you so.”

**Author's Note:**

> YOU KNOW THE DRILL, LIKE, COMMENT, SUBSCRIBE.  
> Wait this isn't youtube...  
> KUDO, BOOKMARK, COMMENT, AYYYY *finger guns*


End file.
